Answers
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: Every time she looked at her she felt anger rise in every fiber of her being. Anger at not being able to tell her, anger at being forced to keep her distance. Well no more, fuck Tai and fuck Qrow if they wouldn't give Yang the answers she seeked then she would. It was the least she could do being her godmother and all. Written By Kate.
1. Chapter 1

**Second to last story for RWBY month. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It Begins**

It was a beautiful day at Beacon Academy, the second year had just started and no one could be happier. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming on days like this people should-.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT OZPIN!"

Should not be screaming at the top of their lungs.

Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, took a sip of his coffee as he stared down a very pissed off Glynda Goodwitch. Now normally the very sight of Glynda even being slightly irate would send even the most veteran of Huntsman running, but Ozpin was no simple man. He was the wizard, the one who protected the world from Salem, he could beat Glynda into submission if he wanted to.

Maybe someone should remind him of that as the man was currently pissing his pants.

"Glynda, calm down." Ozpin said keeping a calm demeanor even as he screamed internally as Glynda turned her glare to him.

"I will not 'calm down' Ozpin." The blonde girl yelled slamming her hands on his desk. "I see her every day, every day and I can't tell her the truth!"

Glynda let out a breath of air as her shoulders slumped and her hair shadowed her eyes. "She looks so much like her mother and acts so much like her father that it actually hurts to look at her Ozpin."

Ozpin put a hand on his longtime friends shoulder as he thought of the person who had caused Glynda so much pain. Yang Xiao-no that wasn't the girls last name, not her real one anyway.

Just as Taiyang Xiao Long wasn't her real father.

He knew the girls father, he fought with him and given a chance would have died with him and so would Glynda.

After all he was the team leader of her team.

"I can't do it anymore Ozpin." Glynda said standing up. "I'm going to tell her."

Ozpins eyes widened as Glynda walked towards the elevator. "Glynda wait, what exactly are you going to tell her?"

"Everything." Was her reply as she stepped into the elevator.

"Everything?"

"YES OZPIN I'M GOING TO TELL HER EVERYTHING!" She yelled as the elevator door closed.

'…I'm going to have to make a call.' He thought as he picked up his Scroll. 'Actually two calls I'll have to reserve a spot at the dry cleaner.'

It wouldn't be long before the smell of shit filled his office.

 **(Beacon Hallways.)**

Students rushed into their dorm rooms as Glynda walked down the halls towards team RWBYS dorm, anger still present in her eyes she walked down the hallway she saw team JNPR take one look at her before bolting into their dorm. Did she really look that bad, even Pyrrha looked scared. Approaching the door Glynda composed herself before knocking on it three times

"Team RWBY? It's Miss. Goodwitch, may I come in. I need to talk to Yang" She chuckled as she heard the telltale sounds of frantic shuffling and nervous voices from inside the room before the door opened.

"H-hey teach, what can I do for ya?" Yang said as she chuckled nervously, as she scratched behind her head.

"How much do you know about you mother Yang?"

Silence.

Yangs eyes were shadowed as processed what her combat instructor had said. "You knew my mom?"

Glynda nodded. "May I come in? I don't want to discuss this out here."

Nodding, Yang let the teacher inside the room where her sister and the rest of their team stood waiting with wide eyes. They had heard what she said to Yang and where all eagerly waiting for Glynda to speak.

"You knew Yangs mom!? What was she like? -?"

Ruby was cut off by Glyndas laughter. "You really are a carbon copy of Summer aren't you Ruby." Glynda said shocking Ruby and Yang once again.

"You knew _my_ mom?" Ruby said getting a nod from Glynda.

"Yes, though that's not what I'm here to discuss." Glynda said as she turned to Yang. "Yang….I know you're mother because I was their when you were born, I'm your godmother."

Team RWBY was floored by this revelation, Glynda was Yangs Godmother!?

"That's certainly a surprising revelation." Blake said as she watched for her partners reaction.

But before she could say anything Glynda cut her off. "Before you say anything else I need you to answer a question for me Yang."

Yang gave a look to her teammates who shrugged their shoulders before answering her…godmother.

"Okay..?"

"What is the name of your father?"

Yang shared a look with Ruby. "Taiyang Xiao Long."

The growl Glynda gave sent all of team RWBY recoiling back. "No, it isn't."

"W-what?"

"That bastard isn't your father." Glynda said shocking team RWBY further as she cursed. "Your fathers name is Gray Castle, he was my team leader back at Beacon.

"W-what are you talking about?! Yangs my sister she looks just like dad!" Ruby yelled furious at what Glynda was implying.

"WATCH YOUR TONE YOUNG LADY!" Glynda yelled shutting Ruby up. "I'm sorry, but it's hard enough to explain this as it is I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell at me ."

She then turned her head to Yang. "And I know you look nothing like you're 'father'."

Yang looked away at this.

"Your mother never loved Tai, as a matter of fact I think the only thing you really inherited from him are those lavender eyes of yours. And even that's starting to fade away."

Yang brought a hand to her eyes at Glyndas words. It was true, lately her eyes had been slowly turning red every time she activated her semblance. Hell, it seemed every time she got even a little angry her eyes changed red.

Before anything else could be said Glyndas Scroll went off, bringing it up to her face her eyes widened as she looked at who texted her.

"Ms. Xiao Long. Your Scroll. Now." Glynda said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Gulping Yang handed over her Scroll Glynda sent something to it before standing up abruptly. "I have to go watch that video Yang, it should be enlightening."

She then looked to the other three girls in the room. "Do not leave this room until I call for you, she's going to need the support." And with that she walked out of the room.

It wouldn't be long before a scream of rage bellowed through the halls of Beacon Academy.

Glynda sighed as she sat down in her offices chair. Pulling out her scroll she shifted through the camera roll before smiling at a particular one.

It was one of her younger years being held in the arms of a red dragon Faunus standing aside a girl with blue hair tied in a ponytail and a dark skinned boy with grey hair who was blushing as Raven Branwen kissed him on the cheek.

"Those were happier times weren't they?"

Glynda chuckled as she looked up from her scroll into the green eyes of her former teammate.

"It's good to see you again Ashe."

"You to Glyndie now where's my niece?"

* * *

 **And done expect to see the trailer for the final story of RWBY Month to come out tomorrow, after that it's back to our regularly schedualed 3,00 word chapters while we work mon updated our other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate: Hey guys it's me again bringing you the second chapter of Answers**

 **Jack: Kate! Where's my MGS 5 game!"**

 **Kate: I gave it to Steven!**

 **Jack: What! Why!?**

 **Kate kid needs to grow up.**

 **Jack: That game will scar the boy for life!"**

 ***Kate shrugs shoulders***

 **Kate: Not my problem. Oh, before I forget the Ashe at the end of the last chapter was from Megaman ZX Advent I'll be using her as well as her brother Grey in this and future chapters. Grey will also be wearing a sleeveless trench coat and won't be wearing those ridiculos short shorts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Family Reunion**

Yang breathed heavily as she slammed her hands on the sides of the bathroom sink, after they had finished watching the video Glynda had given them the blonde had immediately rushed into the bathroom and screamed her head off. She couldn't understand it, she could understand her fath-Tai, but why hadn't Summer told her?

'She didn't get a chance to.' Yang thought as she remembered how Rubys mother had never come back from a mission.

"Still." She said gripping the sink causing cracks to appear. "That bastard should have told me, he raised me shouldn't that have been enough for him?"

The blonde gave out an aggravated sigh as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Glaring at the blonde hair she had grown to be proud of she picked up the shampoo mixed it with some baking soda and began scrubbing her hair, the blonde slowly showing signs of light blue, as she thought of what her and her team had saw.

 **(Flashback.)**

"Yang, are you okay?" Ruby asked as the brawler was still processing the information given to her.

Glynda Goodwitch was her godmother, she knew her both mothers and was her godmother.

"Define okay Ruby." Yang said earning a nervous chuckle from her sister.

"She seemed like she was in a hurry to leave." Blake said drawing her teams attention. "I don't think she'd just tell you something like this and leave for no reason."

This earned a nod from Weiss. "I agree, however I'm more concerned about what she said."

Ruby narrowed her eyes at her partner. "What do you mean?"

" _Glynda Goodwitch_ just came into our room and said that Yangs father isn't her father, and that raises a lot of questions Ruby."

The silver eyed girls hands clenched into fists "Maybe she was lying."

"She wasn't."

All eyes turned to Yang who had moved over to the t.v in the room.

"Yang…?'

"She wasn't lying Rubes." Yang said as she hooked the phone up to the screen. "She's right I don't look like dad."

That got confused looks from the three girls causing Yang to sigh and lift up her hair. Pointing to the roots RWB was surprised to see light blue instead of yellow.

"I dye my hair to match my dads." Yang explained. "He said my hair was a mutation but…"

"Well that settles it then right?" Ruby said. "If that's what dad said then-"

Ruby was cut off when Yang chopped her lightly on the head. "Lets watch the video before concluding anything, okay sis?"

The red haired girl nodded as the team sat in front of the t.v as the video began to play

 **The screen came to life to show a younger version of Glynda rushing through the hospital building.**

 **"Glynda would you slow down." The person holding the camera said trying to keep up with the girl. "We're already in the hospital you rushing is not going to make things go any faster."**

 **Glynda turned around and glared at the cameraman causing both the cameraman and team RWBY to flinch.**

 **"Even at that age her glare scares me." Ruby said as chills went up her spine and her teammates nodded.**

 **"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to be on time for my god daughters birth Kruger!" Glynda said she looked like she was about to say more when her eyes landed on the camera. "Are you recording?"**

 **The camera shook from side to side causing Glynda to storm over and take the camera before turning around revealing the camera man. He had long silver-grey hair which is tied into a low ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown and his outfit consisted of a fully black sweater-like turtleneck, gloves that reach to his elbows, black jeans, black rubber boots that almost goes to his knees and a long open green vest that reach up to his knees with a belt on the most prominent feature was the green dragon wings on his back.**

 **"You are recording!" Glynda yelled irritated. "How many times do I have to tell you not to record everything!?"**

 **"To be fair." Kruger said holding up his hands. "I did bring it to record Yangs first moments in the world.**

 **Glynda hmpfed before she started walking away from him.**

 **"And you never had a problem with it when we were in bed back at Beacon or while you were pregnant with Bakugo."**

At that phrase Ruby had an immense blush on her face while Weiss had a look of utter disbelief, Blake had an eyebrow raise while Yang was laughing. None of them had expected their combat teacher to have been involved in any type of inter course/relationship with anybody.

Especially while she was still a student.

"Guess she was really craving the dragon huh guys?" Yang joked causing her team to groan.

"Oh come on that was a good one."

 **Glyndas pace seemed to quicken as the both of them entered the elevator, as they went up they could gradually hear the shouting of voices as well as loud thudding cells. When the elevator door opened the camera showed a beaten up Taiyang on the floor with a worried Summer and Qrow behind him while standing across from him was a woman with blue hair and green eyes pointing a gun at his head.**

"Dad!" Ruby yelled concerned for her father, she had never seen him so injured.

 **"You've got some major balls comin' her Xiao Long." The woman growled cocking the gun as the camera approached the group.**

 **Taiyang spat out some as he glared at the woman "I have a right to see my kid Ashe."**

 **The woman laughed. "Funny you should mention that." She said tossing the contents of a folder in front. "Turns out Yang only inherited those lilac eyes of yours and even that's going to fade away eventually. She's a Castle through and through."**

 **The group was shocked no one more so than Tai who was literally shaking.**

 **"No." He said shaking his head. "That's a lie what we did that night-"**

 **"Was completely unacceptable." Glynda said handing the camera over to Kruger.**

 **Everyone watched as the Huntress stormed up to Tai, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and looked him in the eyes.**

 **"She doesn't love you Tai she never did."**

That had an effect on both Tai and Yang as the two blonds flinched. Yang looked down as her partner placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

The brawler sighed. "Yeah I'm fine.

 **The door to the hospital room they were standing in front of opened as a man with tan skin, a scar and light blue hair walked. Surveying each of them the man sighed before jerking a thumb towards the room.**

 **"Qrow, Summer, Sis, Glynda Raven wants you guys to see Yang." He said causing a squeal from Ashe as she rushed in the room followed by the others.**

 **Summer gave him a look before walking in.**

 **"Any reason I couldn't go in with em'?"**

 **"You're the one with the camera Kruger."**

 **"Fuck you Grey."**

 **The now named Grey chuckled as he walked up to Grey and surprisingly offered his hand.**

"Well at least you…father has some respect." Weiss said earning a small chuckle from Yang.

"Yeah…I guess he does."

 **Tai scoffed before accepting Greys only, only to cry out in surprise as a bright light encompassed the green eyed mans body before Tai was slammed into a wall.**

 **"Grey!"**

 **"Stay the fuck away from my family." Grey growled now covered in armor. "You took advantage of the woman I loved, your own teammate, while she was drunk and had sex with her knowing she was in a relationship!"**

 **Grey pushed Tai further into the wall causing cracks to appear.**

 **"Grey stop!"**

 **"If I see you even a foot near her I swear to god I'll kill you myself.**

 **"Grey you're gonna-'"**

 **CRACK**

 **(Flashback end.)**

After that the video had ended with Tai having a broken arm and her screaming in rage. She couldn't believe the man who had raised would even consider do something like that. A knock at the bathroom door got her attention as the now light blue haired girl went to the door and opened it revealing the woman she had seen on her t.v not too long ago. Ashe smiled as she took in her nieces appearance.

"Hey Yang its been awhile." Ashe said a grin on her face as she bent down to her level. "How ya' been little niece?

Yang said nothing as she just stared at aunt.

"What's wrong cat got your-"

 **WHAM!**

Team RWB and Glynda had to dive out of the way as Yang sent Ashe crashing into one of the bunk beds bringing it down on her.

"I probably deserve that." Ashe said as she got up from the rubble. "Nice right hook."

The woman vanished and appeared in front of Yang the girls eyes going wide.

"Here's mine."

 **DOUBLE WHAM!**

The rest of the group sweatdropped as Yang countered Ashes punch to her gut by punching in the face again before the two fell down unconscious.

* * *

 **Kate: And that's a rap for now hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 ***Hears Steven wailing in the background***

 **Kate: Seems someone finally started playing that game of yours Jack.**

 **Jack: God damn it Kate!**

 **Kate: Next up is The Broken Hero v2 where Ben meets the main girls of RWBY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thinking about it now I probably shouldn't have spent eight hours on this, oh well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Family Reunion**

A tense silence filled team RWBY's room as Yang and Ashe sat across from each other, the two had ice pack held against their jaws as they stared at each neither daring to start the conversation. Therefore it fell to Ruby to break the silence.

"Sooo." The silver eyed girl said. "If you're Yangs aunt how come we've never seen you?

"I'd like to know that too." Yang growled glaring at her supposed aunt.

Ashe sighed before reaching into her vest pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper, she then threw it at Yang who promptly caught it with a raised eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out." Ashe said her eyes closed.

Yang looked to Glynda who nervously looked away not meeting her eyes, curiosity increasing she unfolded the piece of paper before her eyes widened as she gasped at the words on the paper. Ruby, who sitting beside her, breath hitched as she saw what Yang was staring.

"He, he put a restraint order on you?" Yang asked her hands shaking as her hair shadowed her eyes.

Ashe let loose a long sigh. "Tai loved your mother there was never any doubt about that, nearly anytime you looked at him you could find him staring at her with both lust and admiration. But your father...my brother was the one to steal Ravens heart."

The blue haired woman was about to say more when sniffling was heard through the room, looking at the source Ashe instantly felt a pang of guilt as she saw Ruby looking down at her lap with tars clearly dropping from her eyes. Yang instantly drew Ruby into a hug reassuring her that no matter what they'd still be sisters even if they weren't blood related. Ashe sighed again as she ran a hand through her hair awkwardly, there'd be a lot more tears to come especially with what she was about to say next.

"No matter what anyone said after Raven had gone off to lead her clan Tai refused to give up custody to her stating that it would be too dangerous for you , not even Summer was able to convince him."

"What about Yangs father?" Blake asked wrapping an arm around the brawler. "Wouldn't he have more of a right to her?"

At that Yang eyes shot up to meet her aunts eyes the blonde was met with a look of pain and regret.

"Yang...You're Father has been in prison for the past seventeen years."

 **(Top Of Beacon Tower.)**

"This isn't good Oz." Said Qrow Branwen as he stood in front of Beacons headmaster.

With him was James Ironwood general of the Atlesian Army and Special Operative Winter Schnee. Ozpin had called them here the moment Glynda had stormed out of his office, if she really did act on what she had said they'd have a whole new problem on their hands.

"We cannot let Ashe take Yang away." Ironwood said his eyes narrowing. "The power she holds could rival that of the maidens if Ashe or her mother gets their hands on her..."

"The balance of power could shift drastically." Winter finished hands clenching at her sides.

Ozpin sighed."At this point there's very little we can do, If she's not here already Ashe should be on her way or just arriving to Vale and with her her the tribe shouldn't be too far behind."

"Then we should mount a force to intercept them!" Ironwood said with Winter nodding in agreement.

"I wouldn't recommend that."

All eyes turned to the end of the room where a boy with with pale skin with dark purple spiky hair. He is characterized by his emotionless, static personality and small irises. Fitting with the motif of his Biometal, he is dressed in a ninja-like garb. The lower half of his face is obscured by a long, tattered red scarf. Like his fellow Mega Men, Siarnaq wears the typical ZX Mega Man vest with a purple coloration.

"And who might you be young man?" Ozpin asked signaling for Ironwood and Winter to not attack him.

"My name is Sirinaq, apprentice to Ashe Castle I come with a message." The now named Sirinaq said his monotone voice sending chills down everyone spines.

"And what would that be ?" Qrow asked a bit unnerved at how the boy sounded like a machine.

"If you attempt to interfere with me reconciling with my niece, if you attempt to stop my or Ravens clan in any way there _will_ be war."

And with that Sirinaq disappeared into the shadows leaving four shocked and nervous Huntsman to their devices, Qrow pulled out his flask before taking a good long swig. When he was done he looked Ozpin straight in the eyes.

"Beacons got that parent day thing coming up right?"

Ozpin nodded.

"And that kid just said Ashe was here and Ravens tribe was on their way?"

Ozpin once again nodded causing both Ironwood and Winter to pale.

Qrow took another swig of his flask. "...I'll start making the funeral arrangements."

 **(RWBY Dorm.)**

"That's...that's insane." Weiss said in both in awe and shock at what she had heard.

The other members of team RWBY could only nod their heads in agreement causing Ashe and Glynda to chuckle, they'd just finished the tale of just how Yangs father had gotten thrown in prison and needless to say the four girls were shocked.

"Yeah my little bro was a complete monster during his time as a Hunter, although ,as you now know, it got him the wrong type of attention at times." Ashe said a small frown on her face before it was replaced with a grin.

"But enough with that wishy-washy crap!" Ashe said jumping up and pulling both Yang and Ruby into a hug. "All I want to do now is to get to know my two cute little nieces! Summer was my best friend Ruby so that makes you my niece too!"

"Agh hey!"

"I'm not cute!"

Everyone laughed as Ashe continued to embarrassed the two Huntress in training giving them both kisses on the cheek before a knock at the door interrupted them. Opening the door Glynda was surprised to see not only the entirety of team JNPR but that of Qrow as well, the red eyed Huntsman motioned for her,Ashe and Yang to step out so they could talk while JNPR went to see what all the yelling was about. Complying after Yang assured Ruby that she'd tell her what was said later, the three left the room where an awkward silence enveloped them.

"...So..."

Qrow didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Yang buried her fist into his stomach. "That's for not telling me the truth."

"To be fair." Qrow groaned. "I was going to tell you eventually."

"Except you didn't and I had to learn from a godmother and aunt that I didn't even know existed!" Yang yelled her eyes turning red. "Do you have any idea what I d-Taiyang told me? He made me think that my own mother had abandoned me without a second thought!"

Qrow winced at this, while he hadn't been around a lot he'd been there for when Tai had explained Raven to Yang needless to say nothing good came of it. He was about to respond when a hand was placed on his shoulder, looking back he saw Glynda looking at him with sad eyes before shaking her head. The old drunk sighed before walking away with her, better to let her have her space from him for now let the knowledge she'd learned today settle before approaching her and asking for forgivness. As he walked the hallways of Beacon he couldn't help but smirk..

At least he had more of a chance than Tai did.

* * *

"Nice Yang keep up the pace!"

"You got it!" Yang yelled as she sent another punch Ashes way.

It had been three weeks since her first meeting and the two couldn't be happier, after Qrow had left Ashe had decided to spend the rest of the day with her niece getting to know both her and her friends. Though if she had to choose she'd have to say that Nora was her favorite out of all the members of team JNPR, the blue haired Huntsmen had never thought she would meet someone who could shovel down more pancakes than her. Ashe chuckled at the memory as she grabbed her nieces fist before pulling her forward nailng her with an elbow to the forehead before flipping her over onto her back and stomping on her chest. Yang made to get up only to find a gun pressed to the bridge of her nose.

"Check mate firecracker."

"Damn, thought I had you that time." The brawler said as she got up from the floor and dusted herself off.

"Ha. in your dreams kid! You couldn't handle all this." Ashe striking a sexy pose much to Yangs amusement.

"I don't know." Yang said striking a pose of her own. "I think the boys prefer younger women to older."

"Ahem." Came an obviously embarrassed voice.

Turning around both women were met with the sight of three individuals one of them being Sirinaq. Standing to his left was a young man with pale skin and long silver hair with a pale green tint and a very thick pointed fringe that covers one half of his face, the boy had on a sharp, stoic expression. He had on a vest, but specific to only him, he wears a cape. On his right side was a young boy with short blue hair with a single large strand standing upright with a red triangle on his forehead. He ion an embarrassed yet innocent and vibrant expression on his face. He had on a jacket right under the hoodie he wore and though he's sporting a pair of white thigh-high socks, Yang noted that he didn't appear to be wearing any pants.

"We have arrived leader." The one with the silver hair said giving a slight bow as he did.

"Who are you guys?" Yang asked as Ashe walked over to the group.

"Yang i'd like you to meet three of our elites of our tribe, men introduce yourselves."

"I am Aeolus the wind Megaman." The one with the silver hair said.

"My name is Sirinaq, the shadow Megaman."

"And i'm-."

"My adorable little Thetis!" Ashe yelled bringing the boy into a bear hug.

"Ack! Mom...cant...breath!"

"Mom!?" Yang yelled in surprise as she stared at her now revealed cousin. "And what's a Megaman?"

"I'll fill you in on the details later Yang but for now."

Still holding her son in a bear hug Ashe kicked the container the boys had brought causing it to rise upwards, in it was a set of clothes including a vest with an orange coloration and a pair of boxing glove-like gauntlets of the same color as well as a black body suit, white pants with a single brown belt going around and orange metal boots. Above the suit was a very blocky form with an orange coloration, two yellow large protrusions running perpendicular of one another that cover the front and back of it and a guard that covers the jewel in the center.

"This my little niece is the suit of the chosen Megaman of Model F." Ashe said finally letting go of her son. "Over the years we'd tried to se who'd be the one to wear it but no one seemed to fit the bill, that is until I found this hidden in the case."

The blue haired woman pressed a button and a holographic image of Gray appeared in front of the group.

"Dad.."

"Hello Yang or at least I hope this is you." Gray said giving a nervous laugh. "Well if you're hearing this that means that I'm dead or in prison...probably prison. Anyway this is my birthday gift to you, our family has a history of being born with immense hidden potential your great-great-great grandfather dubbed this potential Megamerge which in turn gave rise to the Megamen and woman, there's a different medium and suit that each person has to discover/make for themselves...but this...I made this specifically for you."

The capsule let out a hiss as it opened before the metal started to glow and float towards her.

"From the moment I saw you I knew you were going to be something great, someone who'd use her power like a flame burning and destroying her enemies with brute force alone, hopefully this'll help you... I have to go, until we meet again little firecracker."

And with that Gray disappeared and the metal floated into Yangs body

 **(Beacon Cafeteria.)**

Taiyang Xiao Long frowned as he observed his daughter from afar, he thought she'd be happy to see him after so long but the red head had been avoiding for the entirety of the day. If that wasn't enough he could swear her friends were sending him subtle glares.

'I wonder what's wrong with her.' Tai thought before deciding to go see for himself.

As he got closer he watched as someone wearing a brown cloak came over and started to talk to them, whatever was said Tai could tell shocked them as their eyes opened wide causing the woman to laugh.

"Ruby!" Tai yelled worriedly pulling the girl off to the side. "What did I tell you about talking to people you don't know?"

To Taiyangs shock Ruby glared at him. "What about the things you _didn't_ tell me dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"She means that Ashe was here Tai."

Turning his head so fast people swore he got whiplash the blonde stared at his brother in law with wide eyes. "...What?"

"You can blame Glynda." Qrow said taking a drink from his flask. "She called Ashe over here and she told them everything."

Taiyang paled before looking at back at his daughter who stared back with disappointment in her eyes. "Ruby whatever they told you-"

"Is probably true."

Both Taiyang and Qrow froze both eyes wide open turning around Tais eyes widened in horror as he saw a woman walking up to them while eating a steak. She was fairly tall and fair-skinned with dark-eyes, a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed figure and upperback-length black hair worn in box braids, usually tied in a ponytail. Above her left breast is a Flamel tattoo. She normally wears a long white collared-blouse that reveals her cleavage, that has flowing backside, form-fitting grey pants reaching her ankles, and opened-toed sandals that have the letters "W.C." on them.

"Why is it that every time I see you you're ruining my meal kid." The woman said a fake smile on her face. "But don't get me wrong it's still splendid to see you."

She then grabbed Tai by the scruff of his shirt effortlessly picking him up.

"Lets have a heart to heart."

* * *

 **Dear god this was a struggle for me to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys listen up I'm gonna be blunt with you...I'm sick as fuck. My head aches, I'm constantly sneezing and vomiting and everything sucks, but I wanted to get a chapter in before I took a break from writing although this is shamefully short I hope it satisfies you for what's coming and remember _I_ may be sick but Ashe, Ben and Jack aren't so they'll be updating their stories according to the schedule we made. Anyway hope you guys enjoy see you in a couple of months.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Grandmas Here!**

 **CRASH**

"GAH!" Tai yelled as he was thrown onto a table his aura flaring as it broke.

The man groaned in pain as he looked at the woman who'd been thrashing him around the ballroom for the last half hour. Izumi Branwen mother of Raven and Qrow Branwen was arguably the best hand to hand fighter on Remnant gaining the reputation of ruthlessly beating and sometimes even killing her opponents. When she'd had Qrow and Raven she had barred herself from leaving the tribes walls until they were old enough to protect themselves, Tai still remembered the look of fear in his teammates eyes when they talked about her training with raven shivering in fear and Qrow mumbling the word 'dodge.'

So you can imagine his surprise when both he and Summers met someone the complete opposite of what their friends had described...then again.

 **BAM!**

"Get back here boy!"

"Whoa..." Ruby said staring in awe as Izumi fist formed a crater where her father was sitting the blonde man barely avoiding the blow.

BY and JNPR could only nod in agreement as they continued to watch Yangs grandmother angrily chase Tai around the ballroom. Beside them Glynda sighed putting her fingers on the bridge of her nose of course she'd immediately jump to violence, she could've waited until they were in a more secluded area but noooo she had to make a scene in front of everyone. Glynda looked into the crowd that'd formed due to the fighting and was annoyed to find some of her students cheering and recording the event that excitement soon turn to horror as Izumi threw a particularly large part of the floor at Tai missing him entirely causing students and parents alike to dodge out of the way. Qrow narrowed his eyes as he looked into his mothers black ones she hid it well but he could see the anger behind her eyes, the drunken scyth master **(Kate: Gonna jot that down for later.)** eyes widened as his mother threw Tai into the air before clapping her hands together blue electricity sparking around them.

'Shit!' Qrow thought his hand immediately going to his sword. "Glynda!"

But the Headmistress had already sprung into action using her semblance to push everyone away from the the huntsman and former bandit leader gasping as raven quickly flew past her head.

 **(With Ashe.)**

 **BOOM!**

Aeolus stared in shock as three spikes emerge from inside Beacon taking out a sizable chunk out of the academy. Ashe tch'd as she noticed the red sparks at the ends of the spikes.

'Damnit old hag.'

"Looks like granny's here." Thetis said approaching his mother side hands clasped behind his back. "Bet that Tai guy you're always complaining about is getting his ass kicked."

"Language Thetis."

"English mom."

If the former leader of the Branwen tribe _is_ here she may derail your plans leader would you like me to stop her?" Sirinaq said purple shadows beginning to surround him.

"No she'd decimate you in an instant." Ashe said a frown forming on her face. "But if she's here than that means Ravens probably here as well."

"Mo...m's...he...re...?"

Turning around Ashe smirked as she stared at a hulking figure surrounded by smoke

"Probably, you're fathers probably here too."

"...G..ood." The figure said as it started to make its way towards the school her feet hitting the ground with loud thuds. "Nee.d..an..swers.."


	5. Announcement

**Okay so as to not have you guys lose interest in our stories we've decided that from now on each month will be dedicated to uploading a singular story starting after The Reaper is updated with Night Raids Remnant being the first story we start this tradition on. We'll all be working on the stories so there should be less spelling errors and hopefully the story won't be made cringe, hope you guys understand and continue to follow us.**


	6. AN

**Okay so as to not have you guys lose interest in our stories we've decided that from now on each month will be dedicated to uploading a singular story starting after The Reaper is updated with Night Raids Remnant being the first story we start this tradition on. We'll all be working on the stories so there should be less spelling errors and hopefully the story won't be made cringe, hope you guys understand and continue to follow us.**


End file.
